El chakra de ese muchacho
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Contrario. Aquello era un choque de dos energías completamente contradictorias. Una colisión de negro y blanco, hielo y fuego, calor y frío; luz y oscuridad. Las chispas eran la mezcla de ambos, desbordándose entre ambos ataques letales, el equilibrio perfecto de todos los opuestos del universo. Narrado por Karin, basado en el capítulo 216 del anime. Leve shounen ai SasuNaru


**El chakra de ese muchacho.**

Contrario. Aquello era un choque de dos energías completamente contradictorias. Una colisión de negro y blanco, hielo y fuego, calor y frío; luz y oscuridad. Las chispas eran la mezcla de ambos, desbordándose entre ambos ataques letales, el equilibrio perfecto de todos los opuestos del universo. Hermoso. Simplemente hermoso. Lo más bello que hubiera sentido alguna vez. A veces, subestimo hasta qué punto pueden llegar mis poderes sensoriales; no estoy muy segura si era yo, capaz de penetrar tan profundo en el alma de ellos, o eran ellos, cuyos sentimientos por el otro eran tan intensos que me atravesaban a mí. Era como si pudiera escuchar e mi cabeza los gritos de aquél muchacho de cabellos dorados. "SASUKE", "SASUKE", suplican con desesperación, con devoción, con ¿amor?, ¿qué clase de amor era aquél? No lo puedo decir con seguridad, pero era aplastante, incandescente como el sol. Entonces, en ese chakra siniestro, gélido y cruel, de aquél del que estaba enamorada –o estoy, ¿cómo decirlo?-, una llama surgió. No era cálida ni agradable, no. Era turbia, ardiente. Fuego que lo quemaba todo. Oh… nunca había sentido algo así en el chakra de Sasuke: pasión, una locura diferente a la del odio, ahí, enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre esas dos técnicas, que provocaba éste Sasuke que jamás había visto?

— Ahora, todo está claro… —dijo el muchacho de ojos azules. Apenas logré escucharlo por la distancia, sin embargo mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿esa sensación que me embargaba? Pude percibir la determinación, la seguridad en sus palabras, pura y sincera.

—¿Todo está claro?, ¿qué quieres decir, Naruto?

Volvían a ser contrarios. Mientras que había decisión en Naruto, Sasuke parecía estar ahogándose en un mar de confusión.

—Tengo que asegurarme de decirle algo a Sasuke.

—Tenemos que irnos, Sasuke.

—Espera… —le importaba. Realmente le importaba. No sólo las palabras que fuera a dirigirle, todo respecto a Uzumaki Naruto le importaba. Como si entre todo aquello que había destrozado para sumergirse en el odio, él fuera lo único que se mantuviera vivo en él. Porque, hasta antes de que pudiera verlos frente a frente, era como si mi amado, estuviera muerto, como si fuera un cadáver andante, sin vida. Y ahora, lo podía sentir, vida, tratando de salir de su interior.

—¿Sasuke… lo recuerdas? Lo que me dijiste en el Valle del Fin… —hay un historia ahí, una historia que yo no conozco… —. Lo que pasa con dos shinobis de alto nivel. Enfrentándose cara a cara, ahora nos hemos entendido con sólo intercambiar unos golpes. Eso significa que nos hemos convertido en shinobis de alto nivel —cada palabra, un latido más fuerte chocando contra mi pecho. Ese muchacho, su chakra era tan… cálido, tan alegre, tan fuerte… — tú y yo… —no había un lugar para mí en la vida de Sasuke, no podía haber un "tú y yo", que lo involucrara, si el otro no era Naruto —. Sasuke, ¿realmente pudiste leer lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?, Lo viste, ¿verdad? Que si tú y yo peleamos… los dos moriremos. Sasuke, si tú atacas Konoha, tendré que pelar contigo… guarda tu odio hasta entonces —él… él… realmente quería asumir para sí mismo todo el odio de Sasuke… —, en ese momento, golpéame con todo tu odio. El único que puede recibir todo ese odio… ¡Soy yo! Es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer, ¡cargaré ese odio conmigo y moriré contigo!

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Naruto? —era la primera vez que veía, que las palabras pudieran alterar a Sasuke… —¿¡Qué rayos es lo que tratas de hacer?! —¿¡Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!

—¡Porque eres mi amigo —percibí una agitación nunca antes vista en el chakra de Sasuke, una alteración enorme, en todo su ser. Y el viento movió sus cabellos negros, y su expresión incrédula, había perdido toda la frialdad. Porque yo misma, pude notar, que era algo más, más allá, de amistad —Yo no me he rendido aún —dijo ante el otro, que yacía paralizado —¡Voy a traerte de regreso a Konoha! ¡Es algo de lo que nunca me rendiré!

—…

—Si ambos terminamos muriendo… tú ya no serás un Uchiha… yo ya no seré el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ya no tendremos todas nuestras cargas… así, tal vez podamos entendernos de verdad en el otro mundo… —sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo no pienso cambiar. No me interesa entenderte, y mucho menos tengo intenciones de morir. Tú eres quien va a morir.

—Si muero, moriremos ambos, Sasuke… —una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, cínica, cruel.

—Está bien… pero yo te mataré primero… —pude percibir una verdadera rivalidad.

—Está claro que aún no me has reconocido…

Uzumaki Naruto… ah… su chakra es como el sol… tan brillante… tan hermoso… podría enamorarme de él…


End file.
